2016/February
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of February 2016. February 3 Twitter :"Congratulations @MrRPMurphy & the whole cast & crew of #ThePeoplevOJSimpson Unforgettable performances & drama! @ACSFX #AmericanCrimeStory" February 4 Instagram February 5 Instagram :"I'm truly touched the @NFL asked me to sing the National Anthem @ #superbowl50 I'm so honored to sing for the finest athletes, coaches, and fans in the country and pay respect to our flag together before the game." 2-5-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"I'm honored to sing for the finest athletes, coaches & fans in the USA #SB50 @NFL ���� Sun. by the dawns early light.." 2-5-16 Instagram 001.jpg National Anthem Rehearsal at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 2-5-16 Rehearsal at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit and heels by Gucci. NFL Network Interview 2-5-16 NFL Network 002.jpg 2-5-16 NFL Network 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a blouse, skirt and jacket by Gucci. February 7 Instagram SnapChat Twitter :"Joined Snapchat today to celebrate #SB50. �� follow My Story @ my first Super Bowl! http://www.snapchat.com/add/ladygaga" Super Bowl 50 at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara Arrival 2-7-16 Arrival at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpeg 2-7-16 Arrival at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 002.jpeg 2-7-16 Arrival at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 003.jpg : Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Max Mara and heels by Pleaser. Performance 2-7-16 National Anthem at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpg 2-7-16 National Anthem at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 002.jpg 2-7-16 National Anthem at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 003.jpg 2-7-16 National Anthem at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 005.jpg 2-7-16 National Anthem at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit and heels by Gucci. Inside and Backstage 2-7-16 Backstage at SB50 at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpg Leaving 2-7-16 Leaving Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Rag & Bone, sunglasses by Ray-Ban and heels by Pleaser After Party at SP2 Communal Bar + Restaurant in San Jose February 8 Instagram Twitter :"Congratulations to both teams and football fans. It was really an honor to sing for you on your big day." 2-8-16 Twitter 001.jpg :"Had a truly wonderful time at the Oscar Nominees luncheon. So cool to take a picture some of the… https://www.instagram.com/p/BBi_OIgJFHR/" SnapChat Beverly Hilton Hotel in LA Interviews The Academy 2-8-16 The Academy 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress and cape dress by Erika Cavallini. Extra TV :Main article: Extra 2-8-16 Extra 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Roksanda Ilincic. CBS: Sunday Morning 2-8-16 LA Times 002.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears a dress. LA Times 2-8-16 LA Times 001.jpg Oscar lunch Red carpet 2-8-16 Arrival at The Academy lunch in Beverly Hills 001.jpg 2-8-16 Arrival at The Academy lunch in Beverly Hills 002.jpg 2-8-16 Arrival at The Academy lunch in Beverly Hills 003.jpg 2-8-16 Arrival at The Academy lunch in Beverly Hills 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Christian Siriano and earrings by Beck. =Inside = 2-8-16 The Academy lunch in Beverly Hills 001.jpg 2-8-16 The Academy lunch in Beverly Hills 002.jpg February 9 Instagram :"@sarahtannomakeup @fredericaspiras" 2-9-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"Mommy captain cheerleader at a football game for WVU years ago, so cool to see this floating around Facebook." 2-9-16 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Mommy captain cheerleader at a football game for WVU years ago, so cool to see this floating… https://www.instagram.com/p/BBlGNesJFBW/" :"Can't describe how grateful I am to be a performer of this generation thanku for supporting me always. �� ❤️����" February 10 Instagram :"Thank you @patmcgrathreal sending us your line! ITS MY FAVORITE ITS SICK" 2-10-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Thank you @iHeartRadio for nominating "Til It Happens To You" for #BestMovieSong You nominated the issue of sexual assault on campus' too.����" Saint Laurent Runway Show at The Palladium in LA Arrival 2-10-16 Arrival at Saint Laurent at The Palladium in LA 001.jpg 2-10-16 Arrival at Saint Laurent at The Palladium in LA 002.jpg 2-10-16 Arrival at Saint Laurent at The Palladium in LA 003.JPG :Lady Gaga wears a jacket, shirt, trousers and slippers by Saint Laurent and earrings by Cynthia Rybakoff. Audience + Inside 2-10-16 Saint Laurent Runway Show at The Palladium in LA 001.jpg 2-10-16 At The Palladium in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Konplott. February 11 Instagram Twitter :"hank you for inspiring us all with that beautiful collection Hedi @YSL this was a piece of fashion HISTORY." :"A triumph for glam rock and people who live a lifestyle of passion all over the world." :"Daddy and Daddy. ��" :"I love you too. I'll never forget that day." :"Flashback to Sunday right before I went out on the field!����❤️ https://www.instagram.com/p/BBgmfb6JFE0/" February 12 Instagram :"I know it's 4 o'clock but I'm still in my Morning Phase" 2-12-16 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an entire outfit by Gucci and a earring by Cynthia Rybakoff. 2-12-16 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Flashback to Sunday right before I went out on the field!����❤️ https://www.instagram.com/p/BBgmfb6JFE0/" :"refinery29.com/2016/02/103102/lady-gaga-monster-mattel-doll … via Refinery29" February 13 Instagram 2-13-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :".@Adele I know you're gonna rock the WILTERN tonight girl ❤️❤️" Shamrock Tattoo Studio in West Hollywood :Related article: Lady Gaga/Tattoos 2-13-16 Shamrock Tattoo Salon in West Hollywood 001.JPG 2-13-16 Shamrock Tattoo Salon in West Hollywood 002.JPG 2-13-16 Shamrock Tattoo Salon in West Hollywood 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Kansai Yamamoto and sunglasses by Anne & Valentin. February 14 Twitter :"When Lemmy pulls out the Ace of Hearts instead of Spades it's HAPPY v-DAY to all the rockin men&women in my life.����" 2-14-16 Twitter 001.jpg :"AN UNBELIEVABLE album. #WonderfulCrazyNight is a KILLER tune. Say I ❤️U to someone today w/ Elton's new record!" February 15 58th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in Los Angeles :Main article: Grammy Award Ceremony Arrival and Red Carpet 2-15-16 Arrival at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-15-16 Red Carpet at 58th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-15-16 Red Carpet at 58th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by Marc Jacobs and custom heels by Pleaser. Audience 2-15-16 Audience at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 001.jpg Performance :Set list: #"Space Oddity" #"Changes" #"Ziggy Stardust" #"Suffragette City" #"Rebel Rebel" #"Fashion" #"Fame" #"Let's Dance" #"Heroes" feat. Nile Rodgers 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 001.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 002.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 003.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 004.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 005.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 006.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a silk cape by Kansai Yamamoto, a custom outfit by Marc Jacobs, light rings by Intel and shoes by Stuart Weitzman. Backstage 2-15-16 Backstage at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 001.jpg 2-15-16 Backstage at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 002.jpg Mark Ronson Afterparty at Elyx House in LA GAP004.jpg 2-15-16 Leaving Elyx House in LA 001.jpg February 16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-16-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-16-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears heels by Pleaser. Arriving at The Monkey Bar in NYC 2-16-16 Arriving at The Monkey Bar in NYC 001.jpg 2-16-16 Arriving at The Monkey Bar in NYC 002.jpg 2-16-16 Arriving at The Monkey Bar in NYC 003.jpg February 28 88th Academy Awards at Dolby Theater in Los Angeles :Main article: Academy Awards Arrival :Lady Gaga wears. Audience Backstage Timeline Category:2016 Category:2016 fashion